Guild Battle Strategy
Guild Battle Strategy Pick a warrior race and it's matching monster species. max them out and follow these battle procedures Signing up : Unless you are in the top ten strongest in the guild delay signing up if the battle is 7 members full. Wait until 10 minutes in advance. : We want 5 of the top ten in every battle to do the majority of the damage, preferably the top 5 but schedules make that difficult. Showing up To see who showed up click on the guild name. Everyone with a Shield is present, do not heal people without shields next to their name. If you sign up but don't show up; #probably a good idea to show remorse #don't make a habit out of it #better to not sign up if you aren't sure you can make it #you are going to get booted from your guild when they figure out what you are doing Vanguard #Begin attack on element weak to yours. (Far left and right) #After weak element eliminated, target the center three. #If any one of the enemy heals- switch attack priority to the one who is active. #If any one of the enemy speaks- switch attack priority, kill him. #Save your cures for revive in case you die. #Check the hide from enemy box before letting rear guard know you are active and need to revive. Rear Guard #Revive the (active) people on the front line. Remember: clicking on Guild Name will show you who is active. #Restore BP of front line using Cheer Recovery when possible. #Revive the front line immediately if not yet wiped out before countdown kick in. #If your guild or enemy guild is wiped out, wait until the last 10 seconds of countdown timer to raise the front line again. Advanced Strategies Wave "The Wave" apparently is an advanced strategy. When your whole guild is wiped out, only resurrect one at a time. As the 15 second immunity is in effect you will be able to reduce the strength of your enemies. Revive the back row first, right before the immunity runs out, revive the front row. the back row will survive for 30 seconds instead of 15 because you can only kill the front row. This tactic is only effective for 15 minutes. after that TKO will kick in. Everybody Gets One The ten person guild assault attacks hit harder. In order to trigger them you should only attack once until the combo hits. Never hit twice without a combo in between. The combos change depending on how many of each species or element are in the formations brought into battle. Stat Stacking Have your strongest players stack their formation for high ATK and low DEF. Have your weaker players stack their formation for high DEF low ATK. Arrange your battle formation by DEF. Now with your strongest in the back row the Wave Tactic is even more devastating. Specialize This strategy really is a bit of a no brainer, but it is worth pointing it out. The main point here is for the guild to pick one warrior species(and, ideally, one monster element) and make sure that every member's leader matches said species. This is because, even though only two members need to have the same leader to add the Assault Attack to the list, having a wide variety of Assault Attacks hurts more than it helps. The Assault Attack your guild does when a 10 chain is reached is randomly chosen from the available attacks. When your guild has, for example, 5 warrior Assault Attacks and 3 elemental Assault Attacks,the odds of activating any one Assault Attack are 1 in 8. If, on the other hand, your guild has 1 warrior Assault Attack and 1 elemental Assault Attack, the odds of activating a particular Assault Attack are 1 in 2. This is a bit oversimplified, in practice there is a chance that the 10 chain will be a generic one such as "3 Member Chain Attack" or "5 Member Orc Guild Attack", but it is still a fact that your odds of activating a particular Assault Attack are higher when there are fewer Assault Attacks in the pool. I will go out on a limb and recommend that you use one of these species: Gnome, Spirit, Orc, Goblin, or Undead. Of course, the choice is up to you and your guild, but these five are a bit more annoying to face than the rest; refer to the table below to see why. Assault Attacks=